


Misused Radio Frequencies

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Consensual, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo





	

A/N: A short time back, I received an ask for my TMI Tuesday prompt from Siofrasong. It was, "What is Zane's favorite way to flirt with Theron?" The question brought to mind a story idea that's been lurking in the back of my mind. So I decided to write this one shot as an answer. Hope you enjoy it.

**Misused Radio Frequencies.**

_Theron's POV_

"I'll message you when I'm done here," I whispered to Zane over our private frequency before shutting the channel down.

Over relatively short distances, both of our implants could send and receive coded audio frequency message bursts. It's come in handy on missions and around the base to keep in touch. On more than one occasion I've used it to let him know I'd been waylaid by unexpected meetings, just like this one.

"Shall we begin Theron?" Lana asked.

"The sooner we get started, the sooner we're finished," I answered, shuffling some papers.

"Admiral Aygo," Lana said, nodding to the Bothan across the table from me, "You may begin."

"As you can see by the numbers," Aygo said, motioning to the papers in front of us, as he wound himself up, in what I was sure was going to be one of long winded speech.

Frack! I didn't want to be here all night. It was rare that Zane and I had a whole evening off together. I'd prefer not to waste the time in this unexpected conference. We had plans that involved just the two of us, a locked door, and a bottle of fine Corellian whiskey. And possibly a few shots of cold M'dina, if we were lucky….or better yet if I was getting lucky.

I rarely indulged and I never over imbibed anymore. It was years after my near death by alcohol poisoning before I even touched the stuff again. Even now I only occasionally enjoyed a drink and I never lost control like that again. I'd come too close to dying, losing everything. If my father hadn't found me I'd have died on that floor never knowing Zane was alive, frozen but alive.

"Damn Arcann," I growled under my breath.

"A sentiment I'm sure everyone shares," Lana said in her Imperial accent, "But please focus Theron."

"Sorry," I cleared my throat and waved a hand at the Bothan, "Go ahead Admiral."

"Yes well," and he was off again, speaking without seemingly taking a breath. We were quickly lost in troop movements and military jargon.

_"Theron."_

_"What?" I automatically asked._

"What is it now Theron?" Lana questioned, exasperation dripping from her tone.

"Someone said my name," I explained.

"No one said your name Agent Shan," Aygo answered, his look obvious starting to question my sanity.

"It's been a long day," I said, rubbing the bridge, "I must be overly tired. Please continue."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," the Admiral started a third time.

_"Theron,"_ I heard again. This time I recognized the voice, Zane over our private frequency. _"Don't say anything."_

For all the spice on Kessel! What the hells did he think he was doing? At this rate Lana and Aygo had to think I was losing it, hearing things.

_"Remember a certain holo call with your father?"_

Frack! Frack! Frack! This was going to be bad, very bad! What did he have planned?

_"Paybacks."_

One word—one little word that struck fear deep into my heart. Groaning softly, I slid deeper into my seat. I was so screwed.

Glancing at me, Lana gave me a look but didn't say anything.

_"You remember that call?" Zane asked, "You spent most of it on your knees under the desk"_

Kriff….

_"I remember,"_ the voice nearly purred into my ear, _"Still can't look at your father in the eye without thinking about you giving me a blow job."_

Though I managed not to say anything, I couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across my face. I remembered, I'd never forget it. The little noises he made while I worked his length under the desk, his hands in my hair, and finally the taste of him as he came down the back of my throat. I was getting hard just thinking about it. Reaching under the table, I discretely tried to adjust myself.

_"Now it's my turn,"_ Zane whispered huskily. I heard the rustling of fabric in the background, like he was removing clothes, _"Gonna make your imagination run rampant, thinking about what I'm doing and there won't be a thing you can do about it."_

Oh gods…

_"Just getting settled on the bed,"_ he said, _"Had too many clothes on for what I have in mind."_

My cock jumped in anticipation. I was so screwed…

_"Some oil,"_ Zane mumbled over the connection. I heard the telltale squeeze of a bottle, _"Maybe a toy or two."_

The breath caught in the back of my throat and I'm sure I made a strangled sound, which was confirmed a moment.

"Are you okay Theron?" Lana asked, a concerned, "Your breathing is labored and you're very flushed."

"Fine," I answered, not wanting to have this conversation with her. "I'm fine."

She gave a doubting look but turned back to Aygo and asked a question.

_"Just put some oil on this."_

On what?!

_"Then just gotta get comfortable and I will carefully slide it in."_

Kriff! He was using the plug!

Zane's breathing hitched and he held his breath. A few moments later he said, _"Kriff! Feels so good! Wish you were filling me but I'll make do."_

Was he trying to kill me?! My mind was filled with the image of Zane laying back on the bed, legs bent up as he pushed the toy into his body.

_"Mmmmm,"_ Zane groaned, his words trailing off, _"Just wrap my hand around myself."_

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound working his cock, his slicked hand sliding over the hard flesh. It didn't help.

_"Feels,"_ he mumbled, growing breathless, _"so fracking good."_

I could vividly imagine. I squirmed in the chair, getting increasingly uncomfortable. My rock hard and eager cock was pressing against my pants.

The sound of Zane moving on the bed filled the void and he hissed, _"Gods."_

"Agent Shan," Aygo asked this time.

"What?" I breathed out in a rush.

"Are you sure your fine?" the Admiral questioned.

"Yes," I asked, "Why?"

"You have broken out in a sweat," Lana explained, "And you muttered something about the Commander that we couldn't understand.

"I uh," I stuttered, not knowing what to say. I could barely concentrate. The sound of Zane jacking off filled my head. My imagination supplied a very vivid image of Zane splayed out on our bed to go with the noises he was making. "Must have….uhhh…got lost in my thoughts."

"Try and focus," Lana said, refusing to meet me eyes and looking away quickly. Kriff! Did she suspect or sense something?

"I'll try," I muttered, knowing if Zane kept up I'd never be able to follow through.

The sound of an oil slicked hand sliding over flesh filled the signal. _"Gods,"_ Zane nearly groaned, _"Feels so good, just wish it was your hand instead."_

I was desperately thinking the same thing.

_"Slowly rubbing me from root to tip, just like this,"_ he continued.

I could hear his hand moving on his cock, getting harder and faster with each stroke.

_"Ther…on,"_ he slurred, losing the ability to talk, _"close."_

"Frack," I groaned, thumping my head on the table in front me. Dead—if he didn't kill me, I was going to kill him. The only thing I could think about were the sounds I was hearing and Zane's face as he came.

"Theron!"

"Agent Shan!"

_"Kriff!" _Zane groaned over our connection, breathing heavily as he his orgasm slammed into him and he came hard.__

__That was it. That was my breaking point. My chair tipped over when I abruptly stood up. Without a word of explanation I darted for the door._ _

__"I'm sorry Admiral," Lana said, as I made my way across the room, "he's not usually so," she searched for a word, "distracted."_ _

__"I know exactly what he is," Aygo snorted, "And distracted is one way of putting it. Aroused would be another."_ _

__"Ummm well, yes that too," the Sith stuttered out, "But how did you know?"_ _

__"Pheromones," the Bothan explained, "He reeks of them."_ _

__Ignoring them, I ran out of the room. I'd have time to be embarrassed about this later. Now the only thing that mattered was getting to our rooms and my mate._ _

__"Out of the way," I shouted at a soldier, running down the corridor as fast as my body would allow me at the moment._ _

__My head was ringing with the sound of Zane's release._ _

__Rounding the last corner, I just managed to avoid a droid carrying a large package. Bouncing to the other side of the hall, I kept running, shouting a warning, "Coming through! Make a hole."_ _

__I ignored the weird looks I was getting as people looked back to see what was going on. None of them mattered. Zane mattered. Burying my length inside of Zane's willing body mattered. That was it. Arcann and the Eternal Fleet could show up at our doorstep and it would still be the only thing that mattered._ _

__Gasping for breath, I finally reached the door and slapped in the code for the door lock. It slid open and I stepped inside, letting it close behind me before hitting the lock button again. No way did I want to be interrupted. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that greeted me. Zane's eyes were closed, laid out on the bed, sweaty and naked. He still had his hand wrapped around his semi aroused cock as the evidence of his orgasm dripped down his belly and abs._ _

__Opening a hooded eye, Zane managed one word, "Theron."_ _

__Not wasting a moment I started across the room, leaving a trail of clothes behind me. I had one thing in mind and I didn't want anything slowing me down when I got there. Climbing on to the foot of the bed, I made my way up Zane's body and settle myself between his legs. Grabbing the bottle of oil off the mattress where he dropped it, I poured some into my hand and coated my aching cock. Finally, I reached down with one hand, and quickly but carefully pulled the plug out of his body and tossed it on the floor._ _

__"Gods," Zane groaned in protest at the loss. Not giving him a moment to recover, I lined up my length and with one stroke buried myself in the heat of his body._ _

__"Kriff," I moaned at the feeling of his heat surrounding me. I took a moment and rested my head on his shoulder. I tried to rein in the feelings rampaging through my body. If I wasn't careful, I'd come like I was a kid and it was my first time._ _

__"I…," Zane started, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me close to him. His words trailed off in a needy sound when I pulled out and slammed into him again, this time with a little more power. I swiftly repeated the action again and again, each time more forcefully than the last._ _

__I was setting a hard, driving pace, sheathing myself into him, over and over again. At this rate I wouldn't last long but by the way Zane was moaning and moving underneath me, I didn't think it mattered. He was close to that edge too._ _

__After a few more strokes, I felt the telltale tightening deep inside of me. I buried my cock into his body one last time and came with a shout, spilling myself deep inside of him. I flew over the edge of the abyss, and dragged my lover along with me._ _

__"Theron! Gods!" he shouted as his back arched off the bed, as his own orgasm slammed into him and he followed me into blissful release._ _

__Finally spent exhausted, I lay sprawled on top of Zane, trying to catch my breath and slow my raging heartbeat. For a few long moments, I failed miserably at both. Eventually, I was able to pull out of his body, making us both groan at the feeling and roll off of him. I grabbed a towel from the night stand and quickly cleaned us off. Snuggling into him, I rested my head on his shoulder and our legs entangled._ _

__Wrapping an arm around me, Zane pulled me closer to him and kissed my sweaty head. "I love you," he mumbled into my hair._ _

__"I love you too," I retuned, before adding, "But your evil._ _

__"And you love it." I could hear the smile in his voice._ _

__"Maybe," I allowed, "but your timing left something to be desired."_ _

__"It was perfect."_ _

__"You knew I had a meeting."_ _

__"Yup."_ _

__"And yet you still did that."_ _

__"Of course," Zane nearly laughed, "Paybacks."_ _

__One word that said it all….paybacks…. Slipping into a drowsy slumber, I didn't say a word I wouldn't want to give him a warning…._ _

__**The End…..for now….**_ _


End file.
